


What I Never Knew I Always Wanted

by ArcticSkys



Series: Different yet the same, what could of been... [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mistakè Needs a Hug, Mistakè is Wu and Garmadons Mother AU, Mistakè-centric, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticSkys/pseuds/ArcticSkys
Summary: Never pictured myself singing lullabies,Sitting in a rocking chair in the middle of the night,In the quiet, in the dark...You're stealing every bit of my heart with your daddy's eyes,What a sweet surprise...
Relationships: First Spinjitzu Master (Ninjago)/Mistakè (Ninjago)
Series: Different yet the same, what could of been... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048183
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18
Collections: The_Newbie's Ninjago Fanfic Collection





	What I Never Knew I Always Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiny_Totodiiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_Totodiiles/gifts).



> Song:  
> What I Never Knew I Wanted By Carrie Underwood

She didn't have a name before him.

A shadow of her brother most of the time, sure, she was easily the stronger of the two, but her kind called her soft. 

Mistakè could not dispute them. She didn't care too either, most wouldn't say a word if she were to look them in the eye. Unlike her brother she wasn't petty enough to kill them for their words. Maybe she should have, at least then they wouldn't be able to create rumours to go along with their taunts then. Mistakè could ignore them easily enough though, and thats exactly what she did. While her brother attempted to climb the ranks of the Oni and become the new Omega, Mistakè, nameless cub back then only a meek 100 years old, kept to herself. She didn't value her fellow Oni's opinions, didn't think highly enough of them to care. One would think being raised in a waring land surrounded by the most literal destruction possible and blood shed on the daily would turn her heart cold and dead, as it had done to all around her. 

Mistakè chose not too let that happen. She kept her "humanity" as those of Ninjago would soon come to call it. And they punished her for it, pushed her out and away for refusing to kill a dragon hatchling, it was but a cub, she could not do it.

Her mother called her a mistake for it, her brother had agreed.

Pushed away and left alone she had no one to go to, to her kind she was a traitor, to the dragons a lying Oni. To him? Well, at that moment, she was nothing but another face in a torrent background of war as he grew. Mistakè never bothered approaching. He was a god, and they fought over him after all. She would never admit to being just as enthralled as the rest of her kind were. Except, she was not interested in his power, no, his golden hair and kind eyes drew her in. They kept her risking everything to catch but a glimpse of him. It was childish, what a cub would do to see the front lines just once. Mistakè was no cub, she was a full grown Oni. Yet her affections kept her coming back.

Maybe that was why she ended up following him to Ninjagos creation. She'd changed her form quickly upon arriving, purple eyes and long brown hair. Pretty, one of the new 'humans' called her once. Beautiful was what _he_ called her. She had said to him that she didn't have a name so he called her his lovely. Even if the form was restrictive, he seemed to like it, so she would keep it as long as she needed.

So keep it is what Mistakè did. For 562 years and three months exactly. They got married. She was so, so happy, after all, the love of her life married her, how could she complain? Even if he did not know her real face. It didn't matter as long as he was happy, it didn't matter that he hated her kind, he loved _her_.

Euphoria blinded her, she'd admit years later, she didn't see red flags. Didn't see how he sneered at the mention of half of himself. It was her own fault for hiding it from him so selfishly. Lovesick was another term for how she felt, one she always laughed at. Day's passed quietly, with hobbies growing and soft laughter passing thought the monastery as they spoke. (She'd picked up on making tea along the way and gotten quite good at it, even creating more magical tea for uses. Such as when her husband decided to go and get himself hurt. Somehow.) They were happy.

So finding out she was pregnant only made them happier.

A cub of her own, she couldn't hold back her tears at this. He'd shed a few of his own, joking about how he hoped it looked just like her. She'd shot back at this, wishing it too look at him.

Young Garmadon was born early, and his father had been right. He looked just like her. Mop of soft brown hair and an angular face, large but also exceedingly squishy, much more so then Oni cubs. Just like his father. It only made Mistakè love him more. And when he opened his eyes, they were just like his fathers too, green and kind. She knew he'd grow to be good then. How fate liked to prove her so very wrong.

"You have your daddy's eyes," Mistakè had whispered, not that the infant could do more then stare at her owlishly, she'd pulled a face and the cub laughed happily. He had given her another thing to love, and she loved her cub, her son, so, so much. He became her everything when her husband was out building a world for them to live in. He aged slowly, like them of course. Yet time still seemed too move too quickly for her aching heart and soon he was already crawling, then walking if you could call it that. Yet he would still call for her, every night when he got scared of thunder or shadows outside his window, he would come to her. "M'th'r," He'd say. He still couldn't say the word but he would ask to sleep with her. She'd tell him of course, she got cold when his father was gone after all. And she would sing to him until his breathing levelled and his small chubby face would fall against her side, fingers tangled in her long hair. 

_'Sweet little cub of mine,_

_don't let them see you cry,_

_for you are strong and you are kind,_

_Don't let them dull your mind._

_For I love you, and they don't see,_

_Just how strong you will be._

_In time, as you grow, I love you so,_

_Sweet little cub of mine,_

_we will see you shine.'_

When he'd fallen asleep, she would cry sometimes, for her husbands absence, for her home and for her own lies. But soon the Oni would drift off too, curing around her son protectively. He'd wake up first and her heart warmed every time she woke up to a bright smile in her face and a little hand shaking her asking for breakfast. How on earth could she say no to a cub so cute? Her brother would mock her endlessly for her life, for caring, but she didn't mind. She was happy.

Wu joined their family soon after, he was much smaller then his brother and had their fathers hair, but her eyes. Purple. She still loved him. She'd always love him. Garmadon seemed to love him to, even if when he tried to say his name it would only come out a 'Ooo'. Life was perfect. But the fate of the Oni was always to bring destruction, Mistakè knew deep down it would never quite last. Still, she had hoped to watch her sons grow more before her lies came back to drag her down. Hope wasn't enough sometimes.

The fall came harshly and quickly. A simple mistake on her part. A flow of power she used so rarely to destroy a rock that was falling towards a playing Garmadon and Wu, not noticing her Husbands approach before doing it. His hand on the back of her kimono as he'd pulled her up, unrivalled rage pooling in his normally kind green eyes. The terror that filled her as she pleaded, his hateful look towards his oldest son as the boys burst into tears. And before she could do more then sob and struggle to explain herself he'd thrown her out of the door and gave her a look she thought only reserved for Oni. (That's what she was though wasnt it? She guessed it was fitting for her lies, she deserved it.)

"Leave."

And the gate slammed shut, locking all she loved behind it. Garmadons crying had set Wu off and she laid there helplessly. When they stopped it was sunset. 

She'd lost everything over a slip up, a simple mistake, that's all she was after all, a mistake, it was fitting. The woman dragged herself off and wondered, maybe for days, maybe for years. All she really remember was that the tea shop wasn't her idea, a young man had suggested it too her while she loitered around the edge of a budding Ninjago city. So thats what she did.

She'd see them again, once and while, she'd cry over their fate, wish to be there.

Yet she could not go to them, not with _Him_ there. (He was bitter to her now.) So she sat, legs folded under her and she would stare at her tea quietly, watching the monastery from her window, watch the brothers run up and down the stairs and smile. This was enough.

She didn't really have a name before him, them. He called her lovely. They called her Mother. And when they were gone, she called herself Mistakè.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for being unable to write lullabies or songs in general lmao


End file.
